


We Have Expectations To Meet And Fail Simultaneously

by SweatBroandHeckaJeff



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Breakfast Club AU, Drama & Romance, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Romance, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweatBroandHeckaJeff/pseuds/SweatBroandHeckaJeff
Summary: An athlete, a prince, a nerd, an introvert and a criminal get a Saturday detention.





	1. At Least It Doesn't Start With Waking Up In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neurotrophicfactors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurotrophicfactors/gifts).



> This isn't as much Breakfast Club retelling as much as it is just the same themes and character dynamics with me chopping and changing slightly to make things more unique, as well as added persona goodness

Gekkoukan High school was deserted, aside from four cars, slowly making their way up to the front. The air was cold and crisp, typical for a Saturday morning, during late autumn. The first person out the car was Souji Seta, one of the most well known students at the school. He was the kind of kid who seemed to get along with everyone, to fit in with any group. He was athletic and good at sports, he always got top grades, he never got on the bad side of the delinquents, and to top it all off, he was student council president. Everything about him was perfect, from the way he dressed, spoke, walked and even ate.  
"Your mother and I are going to have a long talk with you after this, Souji. I hope you learn from your mistakes. Call us when you're done, love you." His dad said before slamming the door and driving out. Souji sighed, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his off-white parka and walking into the building.

Next out was Fuuka Yamagishi, a girl that was only known for the people that terrorised her. The kids at her school got a kick out of making her feel worthless, by tripping her, stealing her bag or, on one occasion, locking her in the gym store room for a whole weekend. She was the type to easily cry, and that was probably why everyone loved to see her as a victim.  
"You can walk from here to cram school, right honey?" Her mom patted her shoulder, garnering just a nod from Fuuka as she undid her seatbelt and hopped out the car.

The next person out the car was Akihiko Sanada, another well known face around school. He was the best boxer the school had seen for a while, and he didn't need reminding of it. His friends were more like a fan club, and the teachers looked at him like either a messiah or a cretin, depending on which subject. Hanging around with the athletic groups of the school had forever forced him to look like a brain dead lump to some.  
"You gonna head down to the gym after this?" Akihiko's foster dad asked, expecting a yes.  
"...probably." He groaned.  
"Probablys don't win the county championships, young man." He said energetically.  
"Fine, I'll be back around eight." Akihiko jumped out the car without waiting for a response, the cold cutting through his dark red hoodie and chilling his bones.

The final car pulled up and the last kid jumped out, Minato Arisato. The kids at the school either hated him or didn't know he existed. He didn't talk to anyone, and only responded in curt, one word answers if cornered. He always seemed to blend in, hiding behind his dark blue hair and shielding himself with his headphones. Towards the start of the year his teachers were constantly telling him to take them off, but they quickly lost interest in him. He had a certain stillness and attitude about him that made him look unlikeable and emotionless. That's why they left him alone. The cold barely touched him as he walked through the courtyard, right past the much slower walking pace of Souji, Fuuka and Akihiko, all keeping a few yards away from each other.

Mr. Morooka was the one in charge of bringing them all to school, for a 9 hour detention. He sneered as they arrived at the library door, in an attempt to intimidate the shits in front of him. Souji and Akihiko were both a few inches taller than him and Minato made no reaction. The only person off put by his angry glare was Fuuka, who looked down at her feet. Recognising a lost cause, he whipped around and opened the library doors. They all walked and saw the desks, arranged in two rows of six. In front of each seat was a piece of paper and a ballpoint pen, fresh from a box. Souji took a seat at the front, getting the aisle on the left side, and Fuuka took the right. Akihiko sat two rows behind her, setting his bag down, and Minato was just short of running to the seat furthest away from Morooka, which he turned 90° not to face him. "It's 8:54, meaning you have 8 hours and six minutes 'til you brats can go home. No talking, no eating until lunch and no moving!" He slammed the space in front of Fuuka, who was shifting to the seat next to her. She yelped and moved back to her original seat, bowing her head and muttering "sorry" in a small voice.

"So that's: Seto, Yoshiyama, Sanada and Arigato, where's that punk, Karate!?" He snarled, looking at the crudely written papers in his hand, which had each kid's name written on it, four out of five of them with a little tick next to it.  
"If that Kanami brat ditched this, he's not even gonna get to college!" He slammed his fist on a table.  
"Present!" Akira Kurusu announced, kicking the partially open door further open and striding in, his black trench coat and bright red scarf billowing behind him.  
"You're late!" Morooka breathed into the kids face, stamping his foot.  
"And? I'm here now." Akira smirked, walking over to the seat next to Minato, who cut his eyes at him, although it looked more like uncomfortableness opposed to disdain. The teacher sighed, deciding to just cut his losses and not lose his temper anymore.  
"Listen here, punks. You've all screwed up. Now you have detention. But we're gonna do something a little different today, for your benefit." He smirked, his face full of cruelty, masked as altruism. "Write a 1000 word essay about who you think you are. Kurusu, you write 1500. My office is just down the hall, if I hear you so much as breathe, you'll be back next Saturday morning!" He said with unmistakeable finality, stomping out the door, turning around at the last moment to try and catch them out.

A deep sigh erupted from Akira's mouth. "What a dick, right?" He smirked, tapping Minato's back with his elbow.


	2. Five Ticking Time Bombs, Looking Real Snug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a room that quiet, somebody is bound to go off first. But on some occasions, more than one can explode at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this, because I certainly didn't enjoy making it

After everybody had stripped off their coats and scarves, they got to slowly writing on their papers. All except Akira, who had cut out faux masquerade mask out of the paper with a pocket knife and was trying to wear it on his face. Fuuka was rubbing small tears from her eyes, the realisation of being stuck for so long hitting her. Souji had pulled out his phone and was typing something to one of his many social groups. Akihiko was rubbing a sore on his knuckle, completely abandoned his currently two word long essay.

"Listen, I'll leave you alone if you just finish the song!" Akira begged, shaking Minato's shoulder, then bursting into song again. "Rock you like a..."  
"Leave me alone." Minato said, his voice slightly above a whisper. Akira leaned back in his chair, sighing.  
"One more time! Rock you like a..."  
"Just leave him alone, he doesn't like you." Akihiko has turned around in his chair, and was glaring at him.  
"S'matter, Aki?" Akira jumped up. "Your friends don't have a problem getting on people's nerves. Right Fuuka."  
"Wha-" she turned around nervously, her whole body shaking.  
"...just fuck off, I never pushed her around. Right Fuuka?" The boxer emphasised the girl's name, turning to her.  
"U-uuum...no?" She stammered out, turning back to her paper.  
"What about you, Mr. Perfect?" Akira started walking around, taking a seat behind Souji. The grey haired boy turned his head, his face clearly showing mood, or lack of being in it.   
"You've never laughed at my best friend Fuuka getting Kool Aid thrown on her? Weren't you with Ebihara when she smashed her phone in P.E back in '14?" Akira prodded, his eyes in a glare, but his mouth in a smirk. Souji could easily identify the look on his face, a look of challenge. It was the same look that he wore when he mouthed off to teachers in class, or when he put down somebody that dared speak to him.   
"That's why I ended things with Ai, I didn't want to be with someone who thinks preying on other people is okay." Souji answered in a proud, stalwart voice, the same one he used in speeches or when he told his parents what grades he got.   
"How heroic of you, Souj!" Akira laughed, climbing onto the desk and crossing his legs.  
Souji scowled "Call me Seta, I don't want an asshole like you to use my first name." In truth, he didn't really care about what he was called, but priority number one was to set a good example.  
"Ohhh, so I can just fuck with your family name then!" Akira clapped his hands together. "Let's see: lawyer, doctor, lawyer, chief of police and another lawyer." He counted them off on his fingers, each word dripping like poison from his mouth. "I remember show and tell back in middle school, that wonderful family photo you had. All the Setas, what wonderful, amazing, boring assholes!!" Akira threw his hands up in the air with majesty and started laying on his back, voice dripping with gusto.

"I told you guys not to talk!" Morooka's voice carried down the hall along with his footsteps. He strode into the room, glaring blunt daggers at Akira.   
"The hell do you think you're doing outta your seat?" He yelled, jabbing a boney finger at the boy.  
"I'm sorry, must've tripped. That Minato kid's a real pusher, you should bring in the swat team for that crazy cat." He smiled in Morooka's face.   
"All right, that's it. You get one more chance, okay? Because I don't wanna have to drag my ass back here next Saturday to look after you!" He sneered.  
"Then don't give me another detention, simple, huh?" Akira climbed back into his chair, this time right next to Souji, who glared in disdain. Morooka growled and walked away, each footstep an empty threat to the kids.

"Ever had fun with a man before?" Akira waggled his eyebrows, slipping an arm around Souji's shoulders. Akihiko watched in horror as the boy just acted so casual, so nonchalant around the people he should be civil to. He hoped the student council president would at least be at his side, but the tall boy didn't look fazed at all, aside from a clenched fist rested on his thigh.   
"I should really be studyi-" Fuuka began.  
"You know what pisses me off about you?" Akihiko kicked his chair back and walked over to Akira. "You just act like you can walk all over anybody, without even thinking of their feelings. You don't even give a fuck about any person around you, or any body." Akihiko yelled, a fire in his eyes that trumped Morooka's easily.

"Hold on lemme just..." he pulled his paper mask from his pocket and put it on his face, smirking. He then ran up to the door, his body lithe and streamlined, and started fiddling with the metal door closer thing. Minato and Fuuka continued doing their own thing, but Souji and Akihiko just watched, jaws dropped. Akira gave up halfway through, running back to his bag and rifling through it. The first thing he pulled out was a black cat with white, pristine fur on its mouth and paws, and set it on the table. Next he pulled out a screw driver and checked the head of it before skipping back to the door and removing a small screw, flicking it into the trash. Now, everyone was watching him move the door stopper out the way, their jaws forming a coalition on the ground. He skipped back to his bag, put the screw driver back inside and handed the cat to Fuuka, whispering "hold this, dear." And ran to the door again, producing a small metal rod as long as his pinky and inserted it into the door; a lock pick. After pulling away he jiggled the handle, the lack of door movement proving him successful, and he jogged back to Fuuka, took back his cat and sat next to Minato again. Minato was drawing something on his paper, and was huddled over it, the sound emanating from his headphone drowning out the scratching of his pencil.

Akira, bored of Minato, was now playing with the superfluous cat from his bag, feeding tiny fish-shaped biscuits from his pocket. It was semi-silent for about 3 minutes before Akira and Akihiko started bickering with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again neurotrophicfactors for making me want to write about your Souji and Minato


	3. Too Much Tension And Not Enough Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated between almost everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter I worked very hard on, and hopefully upcoming chapters will be of this caliber.   
> Hope you enjoy

"Minato you do the high hat, Fuuka you do the bassline, and I'll do the sax! 3, 2, 1." Akira counted, waving his finger like a conductor.  
"No." Minato breathed, still trying not to even look at Akira. Fuuka just stuttered and looked confused. The dark haired boy had moved all the desks in a circle all by himself around Souji, in an attempt to "seal the demon" according to him.

"It's smart that you're fucking with Arisato and Yamagishi." The grey haired boy began.  
"And why is that, Mr. Fucking President."  
"Because they wouldn't try and knock you out." Akihiko finished, standing behind him. Akira turned around, seeing the boxer in a slight fighting stance. He raised his eyebrow, smile turning into a serious look, that carried danger.  
"If beat the shit out of me, I'll fucking kill you." He looked at him, his dark gaze piercing the boy.   
Akihiko blew our from the side of his mouth, smirking "you, kill someone? What a jo-" his voice was lost somewhere as he looked down the sharpened edge of a switch blade. Souji pushed his chair back and jumped over the desk armada surrounding him.   
"Jesus Christ, put that away!" He pulled Akihiko back. Akira laughed in a more sane voice than he spoke in prior.   
"Ah the looks on your faces. Truly priceless." Akira quickly pointed his arm at the teal haired girl. "Play me out, Fuuka!"  
"Wh-what do I do...?" She sat upright, like she was being interrogated.  
"You know, like play the air saxophone or like, scat...never mind." He rubbed his nose.  
"I'm s-sorry, I'll be better n-next time." She whispered out.

The faint rhythm of shoes on linoleum from the halls drifted into the room, making Akira do a mock gasp.  
"Alright, Akihiko and Souji. I'll let you out your prison if you can help move back all the desks in thirty second!"   
"Screw that."  
"No way" the boys replied.  
"If I shove one more cactus up Morooka's asshole then you're all gonna get on his shit list, come on." Souji and Akihiko looked at each other, gauging their willingness.  
"Fine, but be quick!" Akihiko started pushing desks back into line, including the one that Minato was sat at.  
"Hold on, Fuuka." Akira laughed, picking her up from her seat, earning a yelp from her that slowly died out. He set her down and pushed her desk back into the line, and then picked her up again and sat her at the desk. It was obvious Morooka was planning to barge into the room, guns blazing, but the hinge thing being broken and it being locked resulted in just the sound of a very painful thud. Akira let out a massive, single sound, slightly resembling the beginning of a laugh and covered used his arm to cover his mouth, resting his head on the desk.  
"Who the hell thought it would be a wise move to lock the door?" The voice of Morooka yelled.   
"I'm gonna go get the keys, and one of you brats better have a confession when I get back!" He briskly walked to his office, looking for the library key.

Akira was slowly dying of laughter, leaning on Minato's shoulder as he laughed. A beat later, the black boy's face turned into one of shock and pain, a high pitched falsetto groan erupting from his mouth. He stood up, a blue pen jammed into his thigh, and looked down at Minato like he had just stabbed him in a more vital and genital related part of the body. The blue haired boy looked at him, his face blank. His uncovered pale blue eye bore into Akira's, more ferocious than any other part of his face. Before anything else could happen, Morooka barged back in, redder than ever.  
"Alright, who did it!?"   
"It was Minato, sir. He punched me so hard I hit the door and locked it." Akira said, a vice grip around the boy's shoulders.   
"Get off now." He whispered to him.  
"Nice try, Kurusu. Now give me the real reason and you'll only be back the rest of the month." He sneered, happy to himself.  
"I-I think the door just slammed by i-itself, sir..." Fuuka whimpered to herself.   
"You really think I'd fall for that one?" He slammed his hands on the desk in front of her, and she cowered.  
"I-it totally happens all the time, screws just fall out, sir." Souji joined in.  
"Then whys it locked, smart guy?" He looked down at him.  
"The...the uhhh janitor must have thought we ditched because it was so quiet and the door was shut, so he locked it. Right?" He gestured to the other people around the room.  
"I'm gonna grab a door stopper. It's almost lunch. Gothy kid, tall guy, there's a soft drinks machine in the teacher's lounge. Principle said I have to offer drinks to you. When they get back lunch period starts."  
Souji and Minato rose from their seats and followed Morooka out the room. He said something briefly to the taller boy, who nodded and the two of them turned around and started walking away.

"So.." Souji began, looking at Minato's face. "In any clubs?" He asked, being flatly ignored by shorter boy. The silence was deafening, at least to Souji, who fought to break it. "If Akira's getting on your nerves too much, you can come sit with me." He smiled, and immediately cringed internally. Playing student council for so long was changing him mentally, he needed to stop acting out his hero complex.   
"I don't need you." Minato answered, grimacing after realising how it sounded out loud. In his head, it sounded more like "I don't need you to help me", but the meaning sometimes gets skewed when you speak about 8 times a day.  
"Sorry?" Souji asked, slightly dumbfounded. The blue haired boy just kept walking until they got to the vending machine. Souji pulled out some coins and Minato put his back to the wall, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. As the cans of Diet Coke fell down one by one, he felt himself growing more and more comfortable, sitting in the corner with his stick legs tucked up. After the fifth can fell, Souji looked at him and smiled "you coming?"  
"No." He answered. The idea of getting up, paired with walking back seemed like a problem for a few minutes later. He sat in a flat, empty silence, hoping Souji would accept his rejection.  
"Why not?" Souji bent down, struggling to hold all five cans.   
"I like it here." He looked down into his legs, unable to meet Souji's grey eyes. Occasionally this happened to him; he would get overwhelmed by the things around him and lose motivation, like a headrush or being punched in the gut and being winded.  
"Come on, I'll help you." He held a hand out, looking at him expectantly.   
"I'm not-" he started, only to be cut off by the grey haired boy grabbing his arm and wrenching him off the floor. His legs felt nonexistent, unable to support himself or walk.  
"Just walk, is it that hard?" He sighed. The boy just stood there, still trying to find his grounding.   
"Okay fine, can you help me?"  
Souji slipped two cans into his pocket, then put two into Minato's and handed him the last one, putting an arm around his waist and the boy's arm over his shoulder and began to coax him forward.  
"I'm sorry." Minato breathed out.  
"Don't sweat it." Souji replied. Minato felt powerless and embarrassed, his eyes barely able to look at Souji without automatically averting themselves. Being treated with so much genuine niceness felt foreign. It wasn't the same like with his family. They were being nice to for parents, not for the lazy kid that they were struck with. He decided pretty early on that he was always swapped around his family because they were scared of being haunted, a philosophy that shaped him from a normal, happy kid to the decaying freak he would look at in the mirror.  
"Do you like Akira?" Souji asked, looking at him.  
"Yeah."  
"Really?" Souji sounded genuinely surprised, and stopped in his tracks just to cement it even further.  
"I'm just joking." Minato admitted, looking down.  
Souji's laugh echoed through the hall.

"N-not that it isn't c-cute, but can you remove you cat please...please." Fuuka sneezed into her hand, looking down.  
Akira laughed and picked the cat up, dropping it on Akihiko's desk instead. The cat started rubbing its head on Akihiko's arm, earning only a sharp glare from him.  
"Eventually a pussy will find you, my love!" Akira held his arm out like an actor in the boy's direction.  
"It wasn't funny the first time, it's not funny now!" The other grey haired teen yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "Why's Souji taking so long!? There's nobody hear that I can actually have a damn conversation with." He sighed.  
"I-I'm sorry." Fuuka said quietly.  
"I'm not!" The black haired teen climbed onto one of the tables and climbed into a seductive position.  
"Damn this, I'm eating my lunch." Akihiko said, pulling food out his bag.  
"Are we allowed...?" Fuuka looked around as if she was being watched.  
"Ooh, what do we have here?" Akira's eyes lit up as he rummaged through Akihiko's bag. "A whole wheat bagel, very good. Some chips, cookies, motor oil, sand, apples..." he continued to search through it, the other boy's blood slowly boiling.   
"Aha! Water. I heard the soviets used to drink this back in the roman times!" He said, piling everything ontop of each other.

"Morooka said it's lunch period, guys." Souji said, walking into the room, with Minato trailing behind with a light but noticeable blush on his face. They both took their seats as far away from each other as possible and pulled out their lunch. Fuuka took out a mini fruit salad from her bag and started slowly eating, the bland and sour fruits tasting too store bought for her tastes. But she continued eating because she had a lot of studying to do at home, and being too exhausted wouldn't help. Next she took out a small flask of soup, opening it up and taking small sips to gauge the heat. Now she remembered why she always bought her lunch, nothing was worse than her mom's cooking. The blue haired boy was staring into space as he worked on a cold Big Mac, not even tasting anything. That was the thing about Minato; he ate to sustain, not to enjoy. He would eat an entire Flyin' Hawaiian before realising that pineapple was disgusting on a pizza and he was having an allergic reaction. The two of them were peculiar, but not silly enough for Akira to sink his teeth into.   
"Souj! What've you got?" He pulled a chair in front of him. Gazing into his eyes, a fire of enjoyment burning in it.  
"Oh, just some gourmet sushi." He smirked right back, pulling out a black bento box with small gold detailing. Opening it up, there was a small variety of sushi, made with precision and skill. He produced two black chopsticks, bearing similar black motifs and started on the first one.   
"Wow, you really are spoiled." He crossed his arms, leaning forward a bit.  
"At least I don't have to harass people just trying to eat." Souji said, picking up the second roll.   
"You have a point. The only thing anybody has to eat in my house is unmarked pills, but my dad saves those for his dinner." He winked jumping up and walking around.  
"What?" Akihiko asked.  
"My dad spends all the food money on...stuff. I just order a pizza every night, it gives you amazing curves!"  
"You're an idiot. And a liar." Akihiko stood up.  
"Am I? Come to my house after this then. Come see my precious little home. I'll let you see all the cigarette piles and empty beer bottles, but my dad might get angry and" he made a small "pow" noise as he did a slowed down punch at Akihiko's face.  
"Like I'd believe the bullshit you come out with." Akihiko spat, putting his hands in his pocket.  
"Oh, okay. Look at this then." He pulled the fabric of his shirt covering his shoulder down, giving him full view of a stitch across the shoulder. "Well?" He prodded, moving his body closer to Akihiko's face. The boy kept silent, regret washing over his entire body. Akira's face was no longer a smug, glib smirk, it was a hallowed and serious one. To anyone that didn't know Akira, the simple explanation would be that he had a bad home, but the people that saw him antagonise the school daily would think that the simple explanation was too "out of place" and "predictable". It was both a trite contradiction and a perfect confirmation.

Minato snorted loudly enough to be heard, causing Akira to walk over to him, eyes full of malice.  
"You think you're funny? 'Least I got parents."  
Minato narrowed any eyebrow, presumably both.  
"I'll cut you way worse than your dad's runaway bottle shards will."  
"Won't be too hard. I bet you've got plenty of spare blades lying around."  
"I could always just use one of your mom's needles, you don't need to be too picky about home castrations."  
"God you're a prick."  
"So's your dad."  
The silence was pregnant. The three witnesses to the double murder went from shock to double shock, and Akira scratched at his cheek.  
"Fuck this, I'm going for a smoke." Akira said, turning away from Minato.  
"Like father like son." A small voice muttered.   
"That's real fucking rich, coming from someone spread around their family as much as the disease you are. I bet the only reason they take you in is pity, and because they're scared of shitting on the grave of some decent human beings that should've stayed alive instead of your pathetic ass." Akira said, his time totally different to anything heard before.  
Minato stood up, no closer to closing the gap in height. They stared at each other, but sensed equality in their words. They'd both shot each other in the dick, and somehow in their own feet.

They continued to not write their essay and eat in silence, except Akira, who had a cup held to the door, listening for any Morooka activity. The coast was most likely clear.  
"Hey, guys. Wanna do something fucked up?" Akira asked, being answered with silence. He sighed, too stubborn to ask again.  
"I'm going to grab some shit from my locker, and I'm not gonna hesitate smoking it in front you." Everyone was now looking up at him, still anxious of another incident between him Minato. In an unspoken agreement, they rose one by one and walked up to the door, waiting for Akira to say something.  
"Alright, follow me, haul ass and ditch if you see Morooka." He opened the door and slipped out, as lithe and smooth as a master thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Remember Summer Days by Anri/Lady Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to neurotrophicfactors, a great author who got me into protag shipping


End file.
